Austin
by Uroki Avalon
Summary: A songfic about Jou and Seto. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I own Jesse, and I make her do my evil bidding. Otherwise Austin belongs to some music guy and YGO belongs to some artist person. Enjoy, very cute.


-1Jesse was working at the club where she sang, when she was told there was someone there to see her. She turned and there was Joe.

" Oh my God . . . ." She was stunned. Joe had been gone for three years. Finding himself, he said. Joe stood there looking at her, looking sheepish. " Hey, Jess." His words broke through her stupor and she threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly. She cried, she was so happy to see him. He whispered to her. " It's okay, Jess. I'm here, I'm back. And I'm stayin'." She looked up at him. " Really? For good?" He nodded. " If Seto will have me." She smiled. " He wouldn't have anyone else." Joe thought for a second. " Jess, will you do me a favor?" He told her what he wanted. She giggled and agreed. He left and she went out on stage.

Seto sat in the audience. He liked to come and watch Jesse's show on Friday nights. He watched as She walked out on stage. He used to sing with her, before Joe left. Back when he was happy. He hadn't sung for a year. The crowd cheered and Seto smiled. She was good and people loved her. She waved at the crowd. " Hey Y'all!!! Listen, I got an idea! How about a voice we haven't heard in while?" the crowd whooped excitedly. She grinned.

" Seto! Come on!" She called, the crowd calling with her. With a sigh he rose and walked to the stage. Jesse smiled at him.

When the music started, Seto almost bolted. Austin. Jesse started the narration and Seto waited. He knew his part.

He left without leavin' a number

Said he needed to clear his mind

He figured he'd gone back to Austin

Cuz he talked about it all the time

It was almost a year before he called him up

Three rings and an answering machine was what he got . . .

Seto almost missed his cue. She was singing the version they'd done. He and Joe. A tear slid down his cheek as he broke into the chorus.

If you're calling bout the car I sold it

If this is Tuesday night I'm bowlin'

If you've got something' to sell, you're wastin' your time

I'm not buyin'

If it's anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do . . . .

P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you . . .

Jesse saw the tears streaming down her brothers face, Poor Seto. If only he knew . . .

The telephone fell to the counter

He heard but he couldn't believe

What kinda man would hang on that long

What kinda love that must be

He waited three days, and then he tried again

He didn't know what he'd say, but he heard three rings and then . . .

Seto sighed and picked up the chorus again. He could almost hear his lover's voice singing with him.

If its Friday night I'm at the ballgame

And first thing Saturday if it don't rain

I'm headin' out to the lake and I'll be gone

All weekend long

But I'll call ya back when I get home

On Sunday afternoon

P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you . . . .

Jesse picked up the verse again, knowing it would be worthwhile to see her brothers face at the end.

This time he left his number, but not another word

Then he waited by the phone on Sunday evening

and this is what he heard.

A deep voice filled the room, making Seto desperately seek out its source.

Joe stood in the doorway.

If you're callin' bout my heart its still yours

I shoulda listened to it a little more

Then it wouldn't have taken me so long

To know where I belong

And by the way, Boy, this is no machine you're talking to . . . .

Can't you tell, this is Austin and I still love you . . . .

Joe had made his way up the center aisle while he'd been singing. Now he stood in front of Seto, looking up at him with his heart in his eyes. Seto stepped slowly down off the stage and walked up to Joe. He threw his arms around him and kissed him for all he was worth. The crowd whooped and cheered, but Jesse signaled for silence. At her gesture, a spotlight was focused on the pair.

Joe smiled at Seto and went down to one knee. He pulled a gold wedding band out of his pocket. Then he looked up at the stunned CEO.

" Seto, you are my heart and soul. I have no wealth or talent to give you, but I can give you all my love. All I ask for in return is the same. Will you marry me?"

The crowd started up again. Jesse turned up the volume on her Microphone.

" Shut up!! I wanna hear what he says!!" The crowd was silenced. Seto looked down at Joe and, with tears in his eyes, nodded. "W00t!!!" Joe yelled, hugging Seto tight. Jesse began to sing.

How do I get through one night without you . .

If I had to live without you, what kind of life would that be?

Oh, I , I need you in my arms need you to hold

You're my world, my heart my soul . . .

If you ever leave, you would take away everything

Good in my life . . .

And tell me now, How do I live without you? I want to know

How do I breathe without you? If you ever go

How do I ever, ever surviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive . . . . . .


End file.
